End Paradise
by Alex Sambora
Summary: When the island's demise is at stake,DK and his pals are willing to do ANYTHING to save it!Will Link and Zelda get married?Will I shut up?Maybe!Yaoi and yuri pairings,different crossovers,and COMPLETE and TOTAL RANDOMNESS!FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. I Am The Writer And This is my proulog

**END PARIDISE**

Disclaimer:Yall know the drill...

Proulog

12 years ago...

DK and Diddy ran through the tree tops, warning everyone that the Blast-o-Matic was reading to be activated.

"RUN!"DK yelled."RUN AS IF K.ROOL HAD A BIG EXPLODY THING! WHICH HE DOES!"Just then, he got slapped the auther.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"Sikuru yelled."ITS JUST A JOKE!"

"Hey,guys!"Diddy said from the ground."Ive found something!"

''What is it?"Sikuru asked, staring out in space.

FLASHBACK

A young girl was looking for a story to read when she came across one that seemed good enough for her taste.

"Wow,"she whispered after reading the proulog."This is good. But I wonder what the shiney thing is?"

"Sikuru,"a girl said from behind(hee hee behind)her,"what are you reading?"

"TALIANNA!"the young girl, Sikuru, said."DONT DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I just wanted to know what you were reading,"Talianna said.

END FLASHBACK

"SIIIIIIIKUUUUURUUUUU..."DK said, trying to get Sikuru out of her flashback."SIKURU!WAKE UP!"Sikuru snapped awake and yet again slaps DK.

"Baka,"she muttered.

A/N:Not bad,eh? Remember to read and reveiw or Chapters 1-4 wont come. For now...(dressed as the phantom from Phantom of the Opera)SO LONG AND REVEIW MY OTHER STROIES LISTED BELOW!(P.S., in the story, Im Sikuru!)

_A Quest in Time_

_YAY!WEIRD CROSSOVER BAR FIC THINGY!_

_Girl of the Past,Boy of the Future_

_Yamis Day of Fun_

_Crazy Girl Meets the World of Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Midnight Love_

_20 Years After the Banish_

_Bad Dreams_

_A Loves Lost Soul_

BYE-BYE!

JeniSparrow


	2. OMG Retarded part and randomness!

**End Paridise Part 1**

YAY!!!!!I GOT A REVIEW!!!!!I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SOMEONE THAT OBJECTS TO MY PERCENTAGE OF STORIES BUT I GOT A REVIEW!!!!!YAY!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own DKC but I own Zack,Max,Mitaya,Sikuru,Tajeah,Taj,the Jewel of Alliance,Rei,Tei,Tai,Cai,the gods of the Jewel of Alliance,and myself (TheRandomChikenOfDOOM).Nor do I own Dr.Mario or any other non-DKC character.

Chapter 1-I Have A Sacred Shard In My Eye?!

Present

"I assure you,"Cranky said,trying to calm the blood boiling Sikuru down,"nothing is going to happen!"Cold water was then dumped on his head."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being more of an idiot than you ever were,"the pourer said.

"It's okay,Mitaya,"Sikuru said,banging her hand on the dripping wet Cranky's head."I deal with it a lot.You don't have to do that."Cranky blinked, wondering what the hell she had just said.

"Have you been reading this thing called 'Ramen 1/2' again?"

"So I skipped from the third book to the thirty-first,big deal."Sikuru started to scrath her ear with her foot like Inuyasha in 'The Last Banquet Of Miroku's Master'."Oh.And it's '_Ranma_ 1/2'."

"Yum.Ramen."

"DO NOT HURT THE RANMA 1/2 CARTOONS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sikuru rolled her eyes."Let's get back on track now,shall we?"

SEVERAL ARGUMENTAL HOURS LATER

THONK

BOUNCE

POW

BAM

WAM

SQUISH

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I didn't even touch you yet!"

FWAP

BAM

FWAM

(OH,HELL WITH IT)

BOOM

CRASH

BOUNCE

BONK

Cranky's cabin is now totally trashed.Mitaya and Sikuru are both scratched in random places,dirty,and both are bleeding in abvious places.

"I must...use the rest of...my strength...to...banish you...to...HELL!!!!!!!!!!!"

A glowing ball appeared in her hands as if the kamehameha is charging.In fact,it is.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BOOM

"SIKURU!!!!!!!!!!!MITAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!GET OUT OF MY DAMN CABIN!!!!!!!!!!"a very angry Cranky yelled.He threw the two hanyus out of the cabin.

"Hm,"Sikuru said."What do you think's wrong with Cranky,Dusty?"

"I don't really know,"Dusty said.

"How do you think he took it,Jason?"Mitaya asked.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!"Cranky yelled.

"By the sound of that,I'd say not to well,"Jason said.

later

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hm?"Sikuru asked,walking towards the door of her cabin.

She opened the door and gasped.There on the ground was a scratched up Cranky.

"OMG!!!!!!!!Cranky,what happened to you?!"

She lead him into the cabin and they both sat down on her hammock.

"K.Rool...He...he..."he sputtered out.

"It's OK,Cranky,"Sikuru calmed him."It's OK.Just tell me what happened."

"He...he stole...this part of a jewel I had,"he said.

"Wh-what?!"she yelled."Jewel?!What jewel?!Don't tell me he stole the coconut!"

"No!Otherwise I would've gone to DK first."

"Then...what jewel?"

He took a deep breath.

"It's a jewel I've had befor I meet you.It's only half of it though.But a shard is missing."He sighed."I don't know how to tell you his but...the shard is in _your eye_."

"A...shard..."

"And if K.Rool gets to you,the island and everyone would be goners!Which is why I'm gonna teach you how to be an avatar."

"AVATAR?!"

He half-glared,half-stared at her.

"Yes avatar.You are the element master,aren't you?"

"Yeah,but-"

"Then you are the avatar."

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

two days later

"Now,show me what you've learned,"Cranky said.It had been awhile since he had been hurt but he healed after a day."Breath Of Fire."

Sikuru blew fire out from her mouth.

"Sea Of Water."

She raised up her hands and a title wave flew about a hundred and ninety-nine feet above them.

"Recreation Of The Hill."

She raised up her hands and a two hundred feet tall hill grew above them.

"Stronge Burst Of The Blinding Wind."

She did some hand movements and a large blast of wind flew from her hands that was stronge enough to blind somebody and threw it in Cranky's direction.This is the weird part;Cranky's sight was still the same and he didn't fly backwards.

"Fiery Sun Flare."

She made a large ball of fire as big as the sun up close with giant,fiery flames and threw it at a random hill.

"High River Of The Seas."

She made a thin,large stream of water about two hundred feet tall,collected it all into a large ball of water,and threw it back into the ocean,which was about three hundred feet away,causing a loud explosion.

"Two Hundred Rock Bit Attack."

She made two,one hundred feet tall rocks beside her,pounded her fists on them,they turned into two hundred,little rock bits,and threw them at a wall behind Cranky,who ducked out of the way(?).

"Rising Wind."

She raised her hands up above her and air flew two thousand feet above her.

"You've learned well."

She bowed.

"Thank you...Cranky-sensei."

He gave a light smile.

"Thanks."His eyes turned blank just as he was about to speak.He fell on his hands and knees."He's here."

She stared at him.

"Wh-what?"

"He's here."

"What?"

"HE'S HERE!!!!!!!!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!"

She was stabbed in the back by what looked like a fire arrow of some kind.Almost a whisper,she said,"C-Cranky...Sensei..."

Defenseless and stupid,he didn't relize he was hit on the back until he felt pain on his back.He was about to pass out when he whispered,"Si...ku...ru..."And with that,Cranky fell unconsies and Sikuru was dragged away.

About five hours later

DK was walking around the beach with Mitaya when they spotted the now waking up Cranky on the ground.Cranky spit out a mouth full of sand.

"Gross,"Cranky said.

"What the...?"DK said."Cranky,what happened?!"

"Sikuru...She...She was..."Cranky manaed to sputtered.

"SPIT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!"DK said.

"K.Rool got to her,"Cranky said."He stabbed her.In the back.I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Oh,no!"Mitaya cried."What now?"

"If he gets that shard from her eye,we'll all be goners!"Cranky said.

Meanwhile

Sikuru opened her eyes.

"Ugh,"she groaned."Dang that hurt."

"Heh,heh,heh,"K.Rool cackeled as he entered the chamber."Now I have you.Sikuru.The chosen one."

"K.Rool,"she growled."I know you want the shard!But you ain't gettin' it!So,NYAH!!!!!"She stuck her tounge out at him.

"Oh,really?"he asked.He snapped his fingers and a klump entered.

"Yes,your majesty?"the klump asked.

"I need you to get the shard out of her left eye,"K.Rool said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!"she growled."I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!...as soon as I get out of these chains that is."

As she struggled to get out of the chains that binded her from escaping,the klump grabbed her to hold her still and dug his fingers in her eye.She let out a screech that could be heard over to Kongo Bongo.

The klump pulled his fingers out along with the last shard to complete the jewel.K.Rool cackeled.

"Very good,klump!"K.Rool said."Remind me when the jewel is complete to let you take care of that old fart of a monkey."

"DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!"she screeched as she broke the chains (in slow-mo),grabbed the jewel shard,and ran out over to where Cranky lived on Kongo Bongo.

Later

As Wrinkly fixed up his wounds,including the one on his back,Sikuru burst through the door.

"Sikuru..."Cranky said,almost drifting out of consiusness.

"Cranky,don't talk,"Wrinkly said.

"Pops,are you actually _that_ much of a moron to teach Sikuru how to be an avatar?"DK asked.

WHAM

"Don't talk like that to me!"Cranky said,meekly.

"OK,"Mitaya said."That looked painful."

"You have no idea,"DK said as Cranky drifted out of consiusness.Sikuru fell on the ground.

"Um,"Mitaya said."How long have you been here?"

"A couple of minutes,"Sikuru said,weakly.

"Dude,"DK said."What happened to your eye?"

"One of K.Rool's klumps pulled the last shard of that jewel out of my eye,"Sikuru said,presenting said shard.

"The fiend!"everyone else in the cabin,except for Cranky that is,said.

"He shall pay!"Wrinkly said.

"I...will...never...let...him...get...you...Si...ku...ru..."said a still unconsius Cranky.

Everyone else was silent.Holding her hand to her eye,she explained what had happened while healing her eye.

"Wow,"Mitaya said."No wonder Cranky was sad."

"Yeah,"Sikuru said."But,hey.I got the shard back!"Wrinkly snatched the jewel from her."Hey!"

"Th-this is...!The last shard of the Jewel of Alliance!"she mumbled.

"The Jewel of what?"Sikuru and Mitaya asked.

"The Jewel of Alliance,"she said."The ancient gods and Inka-Dinka-Doo protected it along with the Crystal Coconut.The Jewel of Alliance,once heard,is its sister jewel."

"Wow,"Mitaya said as two boys came in.

"Max?Zack?"Sikuru asked."What are you two doing here?"

"We saw a portal from your house and decided to come incase you two were in trouble,"the one called Zack said.

"Zacary,"Wrinkly smiled."Is that your name?"

Zack blushed.

"Maybe,maybe not,"Zack said while thinking,"Dang.She guessed my real name."

"Zacary,"Mitaya said."We can tell what you're thinking."

"Rats,"Zack muttered.

"My name is Max!"Max said.

"Rei,Tei,Tai,and Cai are coming,"Wrinkly said.

"Huh?"the other four girls asked in confusion.

"Rei,Tei,Cai,andTai.You four girls should remember them,"Wrinkly said.

"Oh,yeah,"Mitaya said."They were in TheRandomChikenOfDOOM's DK Madness."

"Yeah,"T.R.C.O.D.,who was standing in the doorway,said."I admitte that I'm those four kids."

Rei's voice cut in.

"But nothing can stop me!"Rei said as she plopped down on the floor next to Wrinkly.

Tei's voice cut in.

"Don't mind Rei,Wrinkly,"Tei said."She's just a moron."

Rei's voice cut in again.

"I resent that,Tei!"Rei said.

"Girls,stop fighting,"Wrinkly said.

OK,now the actual crap begins

Rei,Mitaya,Sikuru,and T.R.C.O.D. sat on the beach when suddenly a loud,ear-piercing screech could be heard as the girls bolted up.

"What the lower heavens was that?!"Mitaya yelled.

"Sounded like..."Sikuru trailed off.

"WRINKLY!!!!!!!!"all the girls yelled as they ran to Cranky's cabin.

When they got there,they saw Wrinkly on her hands and knees while K.Rool was yelling at her.Wrinkly also crying for some unknown reason that only _I_ know!Mwahahahahaha!!!!!

"Tell me where the last shard is!"K.Rool screeched.

"No!She will never tell you!"a male voice said.They all looked at Cranky,who was getting up,dazingly.

"CRANKY!!!!!!!!"the girls and boys,except Cranky (duh),screeched.

"Cranky..."Wrinkly whispered.

"Heh,"Cranky said.

"CRANKY!!!!!!!!!"Wrinkly screamed,pouncing on him.She tightened her grip around his waist."You...you finally woke up."

"Yes,"he whispered."I knew you would get in trouble."His face got serious while looking at K.Rool.Immortal by Armada started playing in the background."And that K.Rool would come here,looking for the last shard."

"So,"K.Rool growled."It _is_ here."

"Now,now,K.Rool,"Cranky tsked."Don't be fooled immedently.You must be a moron to think _that_."

"Cover your ears!"Sikuru said.

Running infront of K.Rool,Sikuru let out a ghostly screech that made K.Rool fly backward.

"CURSE YOU,KONGS AND HUMANS!!!!!!!"he screeched as he flew off of the boards that held up the cabin since it was above ground.Cranky smirked while Wrinkly smiled.

"They've learned well,"Wrinkly said.

"Yes,"Cranky agreed.He then noticed that Sikuru had blank eyes."Uhhhhh...Sikuru?What the hell's wrong?"

"Master..."Sikuru whispered."MASTER K.ROOL!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!"With that,she ran out of the door while the others gasped.

Chapter 2-The Most Strangest Chapter So Far And What Does Pit Have To Do With This?

Since they all had a meeting that day,which was all combined because of how much Cranky was hurt and because I'm too stupid enough to put in a better reason,they all came.

Zack,Max,and TheRandomChikenOfDOOM were there because Cranky thought that the two boys and girl were stupid enough to break something or destroy the Crystal Coconut.

"What are we going to do?"Max said.Zack looked at him as if he was a moron.

"You idiot!Why'd you say that?!"Zack said.

"I like beer!!!!!!!!"TheRandomChikenOfDOOM said as if she were drunk,which she was.

"..."Everyone else was silent as the grave,whatever that means.They all sweatdropped.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...What's the term "silent as the grave" mean?"she asked.

"It means you're really,really,really silent,"Zack said.

"Oh...OK!"TheRandomChikenOfDOOM said.

"If there planning something,"Zack said,"then we need something to fight back with."

Cranky pounded his fist on the table a few seconds after he stood up,head bowed.

"Dammit!"he muttered,not knowing tears had runned down his face.Of course,he noticed it when he felt one land on his hand."What are we going to do?!"

Of course,he never relized he made Wrinkly jump out of her seat.

"Sorry,"he muttered.

"Yeah!"Mitaya said."I don't want my sister destroying _everything_!"

"But,who knows _what_ they're plannin'?"Funky asked.Cranky glared at him as Funky lowered his head.Befor Cranky did so,he lifted his head up.

"FUNKY!!!!!!!!!!"he yelled.

"SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!"Funky said.

"Don't do that!"Cranky said.

Cranky's eyes peered over to see that Wrinkly's eyes had changed from a light shade of green to a very light shade of blue.He sat back down.

"_Why is this happening?_"she thought."_What does K.Rool want with the jewel?_"

She felt pain.

Severing pain.

That's when everything went black...

Knowing full well what's happening at times,Cranky peered over to see that Wrinkly was clutching her shoulder.

"Wha-?!"he started."Are you OK?!"

She couldn't answer.The arrow was causing her not to speak.By this point,Cranky was worried.So worried he could only think of one thing.

"SOMEONE GET DR.MARIO **NOW**!!!!!!!!!!"he screamed,standing straight up.

No one had ever seen him this worried/angry.This caused whispers to go around the room.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"Zack,Max,where are you two going?!"

"She needs help!"

"Is she going to be alright,Cranky?!"

"Look at that shadow!"

"WHA?"

Everyone turned his or her attention to the shadow that looked like Pit's.All,of course,except for Cranky.He was just trying to tell her that Dr.Mario was coming.

Link,by this point,had changed into a wolf and was chasing the figure that looked alot like Pit.Mitaya's eyes had a look of worry in them.

TheRandomChikenOfDOOM went to get Dr.Mario as Zack went to get Taj and Max went to get Tajeah,knowing full well about his wrath if someone didn't get them.

Evenessece's _Bring Me To Life_ started playing in the background.

WHERE EVER THE HELL DR.MARIO IS

TheRandomChikenOfDOOM barged into Dr.Mario's office.

"DR.MARIO!!!!!!!!"she yelled."You gotta come quickly!"

Dr.Mario's eyes widened.He packed all his doctoring things and ran out of the door with the author.He knew someone needed his help.

WHERE TAJ IS

Taj was talking to Tajeah,making it easier for Max to find Tajeah.

"TAJ!!!!!!"Zack cried.

"TAJEAH!!!!!!!!"Max cried.

Taj and Tajeah turned around.Five seconds later,Zack was explaining the whole story.

ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER

TheRandomChikenOfDOOM and Dr.Mario ran into the room to find Zack and Max already there with Taj and Tajeah.

Dr.Mario examaned the arrow after taking it out.

"Well,there's no mistaking this is Pit's arrow,"Dr.Mario said.

"Are you sure?"Cranky asked.

TheRandomChikenOfDOOM stared at Cranky.T.R.C.O.D had always known him to cold-hearted but maybe he wasn't.

Maybe he was just hiding his feelings...

"How do you know it's Pit's and not Link or Young Link's?"she asked.

Dr.Mario handed the arrow to T.R.C.O.D.She turned it in her hands,examaning it.

"You're right,Dr.Mario,"she said."It's not Link's or Young Link's.It _is_ Pit's."

"But,"Link started,"What does Pit have to do with this?Why did he shoot her?"

"That's where the plot comes in..."T.R.C.O.D whispered.

Chapter 3-ZOMG Randomness!

Link stared at the chosen chapter title above him.

"I've never heard of someone use _that_ has a chapter title!"he said.T.R.C.O.D kicked him the crotch,causing him to fall unconsious.

"There goes his offspring..."Mitaya said.

"Say anything stupid again and you'll be in a body cast,"she muttered.

"Uh...No offenses,but,he's right!"Cranky said.

He too got knocked unconsious...by getting hit with the flatside of the Blue Slash Blade.

Chapter 4-Intermission And Creepy Sights!

"O...M...G..."Link said,staring at a lemon fic that includes plungers,Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Unfortunet Events,NOW CDs,and Micheal Jackson in a bikini singing Evenessece and Green Day songs.

"What?"T.R.C.O.D said as she walked over,pushed Link out of the chair,and began reading the fic.As she finished,her tiger cub tail swung wildly.

"Hm.Micheal Jackson in a bikini singing Evenessece and Green Day song,eh?"she said."GREAT IDEA FOR AN ENDING FOR A STORY!!!!!!!!!!"

Chapter 5-Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me

It was night fall when Cranky's phone suddenly rang.He picked it up.

"Hello?"he said.

"Cwanky!"the voice of a two-year-old male kong said.

"DK?"Cranky asked."What happened to you?"

"K.Wool turned me two-years-old again!"the two-year-old DK cried.

"I noticed,"Cranky said.

"It's horribwle!"DK cried.

(A/N:I'll call him DK Jr. until he turns normal again.)

"Why?"Cranky asked.

"I dunno,"DK Jr. said.

Cranky cocked his eyebrow as his trouble senses tingled.

"This isn't good,"Cranky mumbled.

"What's not good?"DK Jr. asked.

"He somehow knows that,when you're a kid,you can't defend yourself!"Cranky said.DK Jr. gasped.

"Uh-oh,"DK Jr. said.

Whoo!Later!

Wrinkly looked at Cranky.She could hardly belive the story;her son had been turned into a two-year-old!T.R.C.O.D ran into Cranky's cabin.

"Hey,"T.R.C.O.D said."I heard about what happened with DK.Do ya wanna talk about it?"

Wrinkly turned her head.

"I'd rather not,"Wrinkly said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry,"T.R.C.O.D said."I didn't know how sad it was for you.I guess with him being your son..."She trailed off.

"It's OK,"Wrinkly said.

"Wrinkly..."Cranky said."Don't be sad."He ran out of the cabin.

"Cranky?"Wrinkly asked."Where are you going?"

"To find Link!"Cranky said.

"Why?"Wrinkly asked.

"To get him to help!"Cranky said."I'm going to find DK for you!"He stopped and turned around."T.R.C.O.D!Protect her!"He ran off.

"Cranky..."T.R.C.O.D said."has a soft side?!"

"He barely shows it,"Wrinkly said."He's afraid it would be an advantage for enimes to attack his family.To protect us."

"He only shows it when your sad,"T.R.C.O.D said.

"It's another one of his secrets,"Wrinkly said."He did it when we were kids."

"No wonder I called the fifth chapter 'Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me'..."T.R.C.O.D thought.

Chapter 6-The Search For Cranky And Link

About an hour later

Sqwaks entered the cabin.

"Hello,Sqwaks,"Wrinkly said.

"Hi,"Sqwaks said.

"Hiya,Sqwaks,"T.R.C.O.D said.

"Hi,"Sqwaks said.

"What is it,Sqwaks?"Wrinkly asked.

"Princess Zelda needs to see T.R.C.O.D for a moment,"Sqwaks said."It's about Link and Cranky."

Wrinkly lowered her eyes to the floor with tears in her eyes.What had gone wrong?Did Cranky get killed when serching for Link?Did he find Link but was killed along with him?The questions kept popping into her head.

"Oh,"Wrinkly said.

"Sqwaks!"T.R.C.O.D said."Cranky told me to protect Wrinkly!"

"She can come with you!"Sqwaks said.

Hyrule Castle Courtyard

"Permisson to enter the castle,"T.R.C.O.D said,bowing.

"Permisson granted,"the guard said.The guard noticed Wrinkly and smiled."Your guess also has permisson to enter."

"We both thank you,"T.R.C.O.D said,walking into the castle with Wrinkly and Sqwaks where Zelda was waiting.

Zelda turned around.She was in her usual pink princess dress that had the triforce on it.

"Greetings,Princess Zelda,"T.R.C.O.D said,bowing again.

"Hello,Princess,"Wrinkly said.

"Nice to see all of you again,"Zelda said.

"What is it you called us for?"T.R.C.O.D asked.

"As Sqwaks might have already told you,it is about Cranky and Link,"Zelda said.

"Were they killed?"Wrinkly suddenly asked,half-hidding behind T.R.C.O.D.

"I am afraid some of that is true,"Zelda said,giving Wrinkly a sad face.

"Wh-wh-what?!"Wrinkly bursted out.

"Cranky has been killed and Link has been hurt,"Zelda said.

Wrinkly gave a sigh depression.Cranky was dead?She couldn't belive it.Wrinkly was about the only one that he cared about and he was gone?How could a bastard do that?

She tried not to let it get to her.The first time that Cranky showed his feelings for her flashed in her head.

FLASHBACK

Wrinkly let out a scream of fright as K.Rool dove at her.But something blocked.

"Cranky?"she whispered.

"He won't hurt you,"he muttered."I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!!!!!!!!"

He lunged at K.Rool.

END FLASHBACK

"How could that person do such an evil thing?"Wrinkly said as the image of Cranky's body flashed through her mind,blood dripping down the cornor of his mouth with Link staring at it.

"_That's_ what you called us for?"T.R.C.O.D asked.

"You don't get the point,"Zelda said."Cranky has somehow gone missing but is _belived_ to be dead."Wrinkly let out a sigh of relief.

"And you want me to go find him?"T.R.C.O.D asked.

"Yes,"Zelda said.

"But where will I stay?"Wrinkly asked.

"You will simply stay with me,"Zelda said.

"Well,I guess this is where we four depart until I find him,"T.R.C.O.D said.

"But what if Link _wasn't_ killed?"Zelda asked."What if he was just like Cranky;gone missing and belived to be hurt?"

"Then I'll find him too,"T.R.C.O.D said,taking the Master Sword and Hylian Shield that Link had left in Zelda's possesion.

"Take care,"Zelda said.

"Yes,Princess,"T.R.C.O.D said.

"Please,"Wrinkly said."Don't get hurt.Don't fall into darkness like Link and Cranky have."She put her hand on T.R.C.O.D's shoulder.

T.R.C.O.D put her hand on Wrinkly's.

"Don't worry,"T.R.C.O.D said."I won't."

"HEY!!!!!!!!"screamed Navi the Fairy's voice.

"NAVI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!"T.R.C.O.D said.

"T.R.C.O.D,may I go with you?"Navi asked.

"Yes,you may!"T.R.C.O.D said.

Navi started flying around T.R.C.O.D's head.Five minuets later,T.R.C.O.D was dressed in Link's kokiri clothing.

"Uhhhhhhhh...gee,thanks,Navi,"T.R.C.O.D said.

"Goodbye,T.R.C.O.D,"Wrinkly said.

T.R.C.O.D turned around.

"Please,"she said."Call me Alex."

Somewhere,in Fungi Forest

A stupid mushroom that hides in the ground popped up,causing Alex to fall on the ground.

"GAH!!!!!!!"she screamed.

"That's called a Ground Mushroom,"Navi informed her."They hide in the ground and they make wonderful food for vegitarians!"

Alex gave Navi the -- face.

"If I needed the info about food,I would've asked,"Alex said.

A/N:Well,it took me awhile to finish this part but it's finally done!:)Welp,R+RA new review and a new part!

Sneak peek of:END PARIDISE PART 2 CHAPTER 11-I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU

(A/N:Katt is just short for Katherine,who is my sis.)

Alex started crying at Cranky's niceness to her.She had thought she would never get to see him nice to her.Syroan Li looked at Cranky.

"Are you sure you're alright?"Syroan asked.

"Wewll of cwourse he's awrwight!"DK Jr. said."Are you an idiot or somefwing?!"

The six-year-old Alex started crying again.She had just stopped when DK Jr. had been mean to Syroan,her favorite Card Captor Sakura character.

"You're mean,DK Jr.!"she said.

The seven-year-old Cranky rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Why is he turning us all into little kids?"Cranky asked.

"We thought you would know!"said a kremlingg voice from the darkened corner of the cell.A five-year-old General Klump and a four-year-old Krusha walked out from the dark.

"Kwump and Kwusha!"DK Jr. said.

Five minuets later

"YOUCH!!!!!!!!!"Klump and Krusha (or to DK Jr. "Kwump and Kwusha") screeched.

"Katt!Alex!Stop it!"Cranky cried.

"Why did they bite Klump and Krusha again?"a three-year-old Sakura Avalon asked.

Alex let go of Klump in order to explain.

"We hated them because they work for K.Rool and we've always wanted to do that,"Alex explained,scratching her short brown hair.

R+R!


	3. Oh my god

**End Paridise Part 1**

Dislcaimer:...look in second chappie.

Last time:Alex was about to be eaten.

Chapter 7-You And Link Are...MIDGETS?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"she screeched.

"THE SWORD,YOU MUCULENT MUSH HEAD!!!!!!!!!"Navi screamed.

"Oh,yeah.Forgot about those."

She unsheathed her sword and shield,only to relize something.She slapped her forehead.

"Duh,"she said,pulling out an Orange Grenade."I could just use-"

She was hit by the stupid mushroom and lost a slice of her melon-life meter.

"I'M TOO STUPID TO DIE IN FUNGI FOREST!!!!!!!!!"she screeched,throwing the stupid grenade.

BOOM

The stupid mushroom was now dead.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!"she exclaimed.

She picked up the watermelon slice the mushroom had left.The Legend Of Zelda item obtain music started playing.

You obtained your first watermelon slice!These help fill up your life meter.

Later

Alex and Navi were tossed into a chamber.Alex sat up,rubbed her head,looked around-and screamed.

What she saw were some people she knew.She quickly ran the list through her head while making the kitty anme face:

Syroan Li

Sakura Avalon

Cranky Kong

Link Kori

DK Jr.

Meilin Rae

Krusha

Klump

Captin Scurvy

Green Kroc

Mitaya Iraki

Sikuru Iraki

Zack Ikora

Max Imokati

Funky Kong

Diddy Kong

a boy with short brown hair

and a girl with long brown hair--Alex's hair.

Alex's brother and sister...

"Uhhhhhh..."Alex started."What happened to you guys?...except for DK Jr...Katt-nee sama?Aniki?Is that you,but and sis?"

"Yes,Alexandra,"Katherine(Katt) said."It's us."

"We were kidnapped,had some weird mystical banana that can change your age shoved down our throats,and were thrown in here!"the seven-year-old Cranky explained.

Sikuru looked up.

"Hey!"she said."What are those pretty yellow things?"

"They're probabaly the bananas that-"Alex was cut off by two groans of pain.She looked.There on the floor was a six-year-old Wrinkly and a three-year-old Zelda.

"Great!"Wrinkly said."Just great!I knew-!"

She stopped after she saw Cranky.

"CRANKY!!!!!!!!!"she screeched,pouncing on him.

"Oi!"he said."Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry,"Wrinkly said."It's just...Zelda told me that something bad happened to you and Link."

Later

DK Jr. started chasing Alex around the chamber.Alex spotted the age-changing bananas.

"Aha!"she thought."That's my ticket!"

She jumped on the bananas,plucked one off,and threw it into DK Jr.'s mouth.

POOF

DK Jr. was now an...infant?

"How's it like being an infant again?"she asked.

"EXPLOSIVE PULVERIZATION!!!!!!!!!!"he repeated,rapidly pressing his finger hard on the ground,causing Alex to rapidly jump back.

(Explosive Pulverization:the act of hitting the pressure point of an object,causing it to explode)

Wrinkly glared at Alex.

"What the heck did you have to go and do all that for?!"Wrinkly asked,stopping DK Jr."All he did was get in a fight with Syroan!"

"Well,that teaches him not to get in a fight with my favorite Card Captor Sakura character,"she turned around and pointed at Syroan as if acusing him of something,"Syroan Li-chan!"

"W-w-what?!"Syroan said.

"I'M A MIDGET!!!!!!!!!!"Alex screeched,just now relizing she was a kid again.

(A/N:I bet you're wondering how I can be Sikuru and Alex at one time.Well,it's simple;it's called a "Cloning Machine.")

"THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION AND THREW AN ORANGE GRENADE AT THAT STUPID KREMLING,YOU MUCULENT MUSH HEAD!!!!!!!!!!"Navi screeched.

"Um...Who the heck are you?"Alex asked.Navi anime fell,which was kinda hard considering the fact that she's a fairy.

"It's me!Navi the Fairy!"Navi said."I asked if I could go with you on your quest to search for Cranky and Link!You ARE T.R.C.O.D!!!!"

"Who the heck is 'T.R.C.O.D'?"Alex asked.

"You are!"Wrinkly said.

"Do I know you?"Alex asked while Wrinkly sweatdropped.

"Oh my god..."Wrinkly thought.

"This is bad,"Cranky said."Oh so bad."

"It's true,"Alex said.

"It can't be helped,"Cranky said."We're going to be stuck here forever!!!!!!"

"Can't be helped,huh?"Wrinkly asked."Then you're GLAD we're stuck here?!Am I in you're way,Cranky?!?!"

"I never said that!"Cranky said.

"So it's true,"Wrinkly said."I've been in you're way for awhile now."She ran to the other side of the room."YOU'RE SUCH A MORON,CRANKY!!!"

Katt conked herself on the head.

"I'm an idiot!"Katt said."She didn't start playing DK64 until Douglas(Aniki) got her to watch him play it!"She turned around and pointed at Wrinkly."And THEN she learned your name!"

"Huh?"Wrinkly asked as she stopped running.

"Aniki's here?!"Alex gasped as she looked around.She pounced on Douglas."ANIKI!!!!"

"Hi,"Douglas said.

Chapter 8-Secret Of The Jewel Of Alliance

"So,Wrinkly,"Alex said."You never told me that the Jewel of Alliance had an origin."

"It's a secret that's been kept for generations in the kong clan,"Wrinkly said."They always told their youth this,"Only tell the secret when the jewel is in the wrong hands and danger is near.''"

"But,"DK Jr. said,"danger _is_ near!And his name is K.Rool!"It was then that he relized something."I'm your...youth."

"Exactly,"Wrinkly said,nodding her head."And now it's time you learned the secret."

_**Secret of the Jewel of Alliance**_

_Thousands of years ago,_

_Befor the Crystal Coconut was declared the mystical object of one's desire,_

_An alliance of Kremlings and Kongs was formed and the jewel was made._

_Unfortunetly,one kremling and one kong didn't like the alliance and attempted to get rid of the jewel._

_But,since the jewel's power was so strong,_

_The Kremlings and Kongs could no longer live together in peace._

DK Jr. was silent.

"The secret..."he mumbled.

"All so very sad,"Wrinkly said.

"But true,"Cranky said from the corner."And that's when one's destiny begins."

Alex cocked her head to the side.Syroan just remembered something.

"Sakura!"Syroan said.

"Huh?"Sakura asked.

"Use the Lock card!"

"Right."

Sakura pulled out her key.

"Key of Clow,Power of Magic,Power of Light,"she chanted,"Release the Magic to Force Ignite!"She hit the Lock card with her wand."LOCK!!!!!!!!!!"

Cranky jumped backwards.

"What the heck is THAT?!"he asked.

"It's the Lock card,"Alex said."It's one of many Clow Cards."

They all ran out,but then ran into a bunch of kremlings.

"Go!"Cranky said.

"I'm not leaving you!"Wrinkly said with tears in her eyes.

"Then come fight!"

"WRINKLY!!!!!!!!!!!!"Alex said.

"But..."Wrinkly said."I'll be in your way."

Cranky sighed.He took a fighting pose.

"Are you with me or not?"Cranky asked.

Wrinkly took a fighting pose.

"Understood!"she said.

"Let's do this,"Cranky said.

Suddenly,Sakura hit the Windy card.

"Wind,create a chain to bind the kremlings!WINDY!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled.

"Thanks,Sakura!"Cranky said.He suddenly relized something and turned around."You only bounded ONE kremling,you stupid little-"

He couldn't finish.He was hit on the back.

...By a clubbie.

Blood spurtted everywhere;from his back and his mouth.Wrinkly let out a scream of fright as tears poured down her face.

She ran over to where Cranky lyed on his stomache,which was about two feet away.One of Wrinkly's tears managed to fall and land on the spot where Cranky was bleeding.

"I didn't mean to do it,Cranky!"Sakura apologized."I was only trying to help!"

"Please!"Wrinkly pleaded."You can't die!Otherwise DK won't be able to live!"

She looked at DK.He hadn't disapeared!Could Cranky still be alive?

Chapter 9-United We Stand,Divided We Fall

"I'm...not...dead..."came Cranky's faint words."I'm still alive.Remember that old saying?United we stand..."

"...divided we fall,"Wrinkly finished for him.

He wasn't dead!Wrinkly's tears must have brought him back to life!

"United we stand,divided we fall!"Cranky said."All the way!"Wrinkly gave a light smile.

"Now..."she started."What do you guys say we go and kick some kremling ass?"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!"everyone else cried.The scene froze and looked as if it were a sketching.

Chapter 9-Hidden Magical Power And Escape From K.Rool Isle

"HURRY!!!!!!!!!!"Cranky called."The bomb's about to go off!"

Cranky had planted a bomb underneath K.Rool's huge chair.Everyone ran off of the isle just as it exploaded.

BOOM

Cranky sat on his butt,catching his breath.

"I...can't...belive we actually pulled that off!"he said.

"Well,at least you found Link,"Wrinkly said.

They all flashed.Once.Twice.They were back to normal.Cranky sighed.

"I guess they only work on the isle you devour them on,"he said.

Later

Sikuru,Mitaya,Alex,and Katt fell on the floor of Cranky's cabin.

"Remind me...never to run...that fast...again!"Alex said to Katt.

"Agreed..."Katt said.

"Mitaya..."Sikuru said.

"Yeah...sis?"Mitaya asked.

"Get the damn crocodile out of my house,"Sikuru said.

"Yes,ma'am,"Mitaya said.

Jason,Dusty,and two other guardian spirits floated in.

"There you four are!"Jason said."We've been looking for you!"

"Not now,Dusty and Jason!"Wrinkly said."The girls are exhusted!"

"It's OK,"Alex said."What do you want Dusty and Jason?"

"We have guardian spirits for you two!"Jason said.

"HUH?"Alex and Katt said.

"These two spirits are Akakari,Alex's spirit,and Kakari,Katt's spirit,"Jason said.

Everyone else was confused.

A/N:Yes,yes.I know;evil me putting in only nine chapters.By the way,Akakari in my language that I made up means "Song Of Love" and Kakari means "Song Of Life."

Cranky:I don't get it.

Unekai enata eraka muno ko ta.(Trans:I'll teach it to you at the end of the fic.)

Cranky:(sweatdrop).

Wrinkly:She said she'll teach it to you at the end of the story.

Cranky:Oh.OK.

R+R+me+happinessmore reviews and a happy Xanial(my name in my made up language)!

(note:Xanial (Zan-yell) means "extra-hyper-one-who's-an-idiot.")

Xanial A.K.A T.R.C.O.D


	4. Holy Smokes!

**End Paridise**

Wow...only two more parts after this one then this fic will be done...Man,I'm good.Note:My dad's nickname is Dog even though his real nickname is Doug.I bet you're thinking,"Oh my god.Why isn't this in the game crossover category?"Because I SAID IT ISN'T!!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I said it in the first three chaps but I own Angie and Seth and Shiomei and Jaslin and Brooklyn and Nine-Tail DK and Curse-Mark Cranky.FINAL TIME I'M SAYING ALL THIS CRAP!!!!!!!!!I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY VIDEO GAME CHAREACTERS!BUT I OWN TEAL AND SHIGEMI!IN OTHER WORDS,ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!(blink,blink)HEY!DID SOMEONE LEAVE THE CAPS LOCK ON?

Cranky:Yes,you did,idiot.(presses caps lock button)

Thanks!

Cast in the story so far or ones you meet in this part:

Kong friends and relitives:

DK-Future ruler of Kongo Bongo and probably the strangest one out of his part of the kong family.He kicks K.Rool's butt whenever he can.Only Cranky,Wrinkly,and Inka-Dinka-Doo know this but he has a coconut shaped birthmark outlined in crystal on his right palm.Third key to stopping a catastrophe.

Cranky-Smart alliac old ape and DK's father.He tries his best not to get hit by Wrinkly but he never seems to succed.He helps Shiomei,Angie,and Alex with history even though the girls know more about America than an old ape but not America's history,Kongo Bongo's.Only he and someone else knows about the soon-to-begin catastrophe...

Wrinkly-Someone you can look for if Cranky starts annoying you and DK's mother.She may seem to be all she seems but if you get on her bad side,you'll see stars,blood,darkness,bandages,and a hospital!Cranky and K.Rool are basiclly the only ones she will hit.Now,ocasionally,she'll hit DK and other people.She can,basiclly,annoy/hurt Cranky when he ticks her off.She can easily hunt down a demon.

Diddy-DK's little buddy and nephew.He fights by DK's side and the rest.You can usually find him with Dixie or DK.He is also Dixie's boyfriend if you haven't guessed by now.

Friends that fight with DK and Diddy:

Jaslin-A girl that's in Alex's class.She mainly helps by using sacred ninjutsu/taijutsu moves.She is a pure friend.She also has the power to control earth.

Brooklyn-Another in girl in Alex's class.She barely knows a thing about Kongo Bongo except the kongs,the Forbidden Forest,the Temple of Inka-Dinka-Doo,and K.Rool's castle thingie off the back of her head.She has the power to control air.

Shigemi-Alex's shikigami and a real pain to watch.He can easily kick your butt in a duel with elements/swords.Seventh key to stopping a catastrophe

Alex-Authoress of the story,rather annoying,and another one that houses special powers.She seems to have a mystical tie between the kong family and humans though she didn't actually get to meet DK in a video game until her 11th birthday.She uses mystical powers,Crystal Shards,and a bow and arrow to defeat enimies.She feels so bad,she tries to go back to Earth when she screws up.But hits her head and has a strange dream and she finds out Cranky is her guardian angel.She carries with her a strange amulet that was given to her when she was born.She weilds fire like no one cares and she helped make the series of attacks called Fireball Exchange.She was real close to her childhood friend Seth when she had to move away.She attends Kong Collage under the teaching of Wrinkly.She has powers stronger than you think and the power to convince the truth to anyone that belives their enemies!She can weild water too.When ever she isn't in school,she's wearing a teal tunic,brown kokiri boots,and a green kokiri hat,carrying her weapons(a mirror shield with the triforce on it,a sword similar to the Master Sword called Blue Slash Blade,a bow and arrows,and crystals with Nayru's Love,Din's Fire,and Farore's wind from The Legend Of Zelda:Ocarina Of Time).She summons a shikigami sometime soon.Sixth key to stopping a catastrophe.

Shiomei-A rather weird and wired girl.She is actually another one of Alex's personalities.She can easily weild twin katanas and a bo staff.She can easily annoy you by saying,"I LIKE PIE!!!!!!!!!!"No one knows why she does this.

Dixie-DK's friend and Diddy's girlfriend.You'll never know where she will go if you attack her.She helps Diddy,DK,and the rest of the fighters in action.

Teal-A girl in an orange tunic.She looks alot like Ganondorf except her hair is ALOT longer and her skin color is light.She is the second key to stopping a catastrophe that's going to begin!

Angie-Alex's best friend and someone the author can relate to.She can easily,or painfully to Alex,use attacks that she and Alex made up;Fireball Exchange.She also too weilds water just as Alex does.Fourth key to stopping a catastrophe

Link-A Hylian that DK knew since Super Smash Bros.DK had asked him to live on Kongo Bongo and Link said yes.He plans to propose to Zelda.

Mario-A pure annoyance to anyone especially Cranky.

Sikuru-She doesn't appear anymore in the fic.K.Rool got annoyed by her and killed her.

Mitaya-A girl that came back to Earth once her twin died.

Curse-Mark Cranky-Cranky's curse-marked self and the first key to stop a catastrophe that's about to begin!

Nine-Tail DK-The demon form of DK.He is also the next to last key to stop a catastrophe!

Friends period:

Funky-A surfer kong and the guy you can go to when you need a boat,a gun,or an airplane.People don't really know who he's related to but I think he's DK's brother.Fifth key to stopping a catastrophe.

Seth-Alex's childhood friend and a real smart boy.Though he is only mentioned in the story he still brings back tears for Alex.

Jared-An annoying little _bastardo_ and Jacie and Jessica's older brother.

Jessica-Alex's friend,if you haven't guessed by now.She is easily fooled and loves to talk.Fast.Believe Alex.

Jacie-Jessica's little sister and a kid to easily annoy.

Enimies:

K.Rool-A total failuer and DK's enemy.He's a sore loser.Why does he still try to get the Crystal Coconut anyway?

General Klump-A general under K.Rool's command.He is first of two "homespun idiots" that K.Rool gives missions to.He keeps correcting Krusha and has to tell him to shut up a couple of times befor Krusha finally gets the point.

Krusha-K.Rool's bodyguard.He is last of two "homespun idiots".Krusha never gets the point and has Klump correcting him.

Captin Scurvy-A pirate and a total loser.

Cutlass-Scurvy's second mate.Has an italian accent.

Green Croc-Scurvy's first mate.He is annoyed by the name "Mr.Green Croc Smarty-Boots " that Scurvy gave to him.

Idolized statues:

Inka-Dinka-Doo-An idolized statue that anyone goes to in order to get their questions answered.

Mystical spheres:

The Crystal Coconut-A mystical sphere that can grant any wish.Everyone is after the precious stone even K.Rool and Scurvy!Eighth key to stopping a catastrophe.Here's a secret about the crystal:It has a sole named Ai.Ai is a girl.

The Jewel of A Thousand Alliances-The sister jewel to the Crystal Coconut and the final key to stopping a catastrophe that's about to unleash itself!Here's a secret about the jewel:it has a sole named Immortal...No!Literally!Immortal is a boy.

Note:This may be a spoiler but K.Rool humping his throne,Klump battling naked,and Krusha having lemon with Scurvy are the most disturbing sceens I could think of...And that there will be referances to the Donkey Kong TV show.Yes.It was A TV SHOW AT ONE TIME.DEAL WITH IT.

Note 2:ARGH!!!!!!!!THEY FINALLY GOT ME TO ADMIT IT!!!!!!!!

game2002:ADMIT IT!!!!!!!

WRINKLY IS DK'S MOTHER!!!!!!!!!

game2002:I knew you'd admit it sometime soon!!!!!!!!

Shaddup!

game2002:...

:P Oh,and there's acually three more parts.Here they are:

Part 4-Prolog-Aftermath

Part 5-Final Scene 1:Cherry Blossms And Author Gone Crazy? Final Scene 2:The End of Shiei And Alex?

Part 6-Preview of End Paridise 2:Chained Memory Quest

Key-

"Blah"-one or two people talking at a time when no meaning to

"Blah"-could be thinking

Blah-actions

""Blah""-two people talking in usion

Chapter 10-What The Hell,Secrets Of The Past,Suprises,And Emotional Talks

FLASHBACK

"Seth..."a little girl whispered."Seth...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too,Alexandra,"Seth said.

"Seth?"Alex asked."Will we ever see each other again?"

"I hope so,"Seth said.

END FLASHBACK

"Alex,"a female voice chimed.

Alex didn't stir.

"Alex."

Alex didn't stir.

"ALEX."

Alex didn't stir.

"ALEXANDRA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!"Alex said,only relizing that she had fallen asleep in class.

The class stared at her.

"Alex,we've been through this,"Wrinkly said.

"SORRY,SORRY,SORRY,SORRY!!!!!!!!"Alex quickly said.

After Class

"Alex?May I see you for a minuet?"Wrinkly asked.

Tugging on her Japanese school-girl uniform,Alex haistedly walked back over to Wrinkly while addjusting her hat.

"Yes,ma'am,"Alex said."You may."

"For the past few days,ever since we escaped K.Rool Isle,you've been a little...off,"Wrinkly said."Is anything wrong?"

"No,"Alex said."Nothing.Just having memories.Bad ones and sad ones."

"Even in your sleep?"Wrinkly asked.

"Kinda.Yeah,"Alex said."Is that all?Because I promised Dixie and Seth-"

Alex stopped when she relized what she had just said.

"Seth?"Wrinkly asked."Seth who?"

"Some kid I knew when I was little,"Alex said."He was my friend until we moved."

"Seth sounds like a nice kid,"Wrinkly said."Maybe you'll be able to introduce me to him some day."

"Well,"Alex said."I haven't seen him in a while."

"I'm sorry,"Wrinkly said.

later that day

"Hey,Alex!"Dixie said after seeing Alex leave the school."Where've ya been?"

"Wrinkly needed me after class and...and..."Alex started.She bursted out crying.

"What's wrong?"Dixie asked.

"Bad and sad memories,"Alex sniffed.

"Of what?"Dixie asked.

"Things that happened in the past,"a male voice behind them said.

Alex turned around and gasped/stared/I like pie.

"Pops?"Alex said.

"Yes,honey,"Doug,Alex's dad,said.

(A/N:Dammit.It may be cute but disturbing when thinking about Cammiluna's ONE WITH THE SPIRIT.)

"I thought you didn't want to come here with me,"Alex said.

Chapter 11-It's A Strange,Strange State Of Affairs We're In That Has Lead To This Annoymus Battle! Part 1

THE NEXT DAY

Alex haistedly walked to school,worried that Dixie might have told everyone about what happened after class.

"HEY,ALEX!!!!!!!!!"Alex's friends,Angie Faught and Shiomei Ikari,said,running up to their friend.

"Oh,"Alex said."Hi,Shiomei.Hi,Angie."

"Did you hear?"Shiomei asked.

"About what?"Alex asked.

"Link said he's proposing to Zelda this evening!"Shiomei said.

"I always knew those two would winde together eventually,"Alex said.She relized what Shiomei just said."He told you?"

"Hell yea!"Shiomei said,grinning.

THAT NIGHT

Cranky stared at Link in the most randomest way that's possible.

"You're going to ask Zelda WHAT?!"Cranky said,nearly shouting.

"To marry me!"Link said,grinning.

Cranky took a random bucket of water and dumped it on Link,glaring like the half-tiger cub part of me but I'm not really a hanyu.

"It isn't going to be easy,"Cranky said."You've got to build up enough courage!Trust me.I've been there.It took me ten days to work up enough courage."A cold half-glare,half-stare silenced him."Oops.Was that out loud?"Alex nodded."Oh no."

SLAM!!!!!!

Cranky now had a fist mark across his face.He twitched a little bit.

"You stupid simian,"Wrinkly mumbled,still clutching her hand in a fist like figure.

"No problem!"Link said,showing him the Triforce of Courage.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT,YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Cranky yelled,still twitching a bit.

"Hey!"Link said."I've happened to defeat Ganondorf and Majora's Mask,for your information!"

Shiomei suddenly burst in the door.

"Hey,Link!"she said."I asked Zelda for you!"

"WHAT?!"he yelled.

"I asked Zelda for you!"Shiomei repeated,giggling out of control and what I mean by that is she is beating the living crap out of Cranky with an oar screaming I LIKE PIE YOU INSOLET PIECE OF !This left more marks across his face.Only they were oar marks so it was kinda strange.

Link stared at the randomness.

"Did she say yes?"Link asked,still staring at the randomness.Shiomei nodded."YAY!!!!!!!!!!"

Wrinkly,if you haven't guessed by now,was still half-glaring,half-staring.

"Morons,"she muttered.

Alex,who was sitting between Jaslin and Brooklin on the floor,looked at them awkwardly.

"What the-?!"Jaslin said.

"...?"Brook said.

LATER THAT DAY

"Uh-oh!"DK said as he stared at the coconut shaped birthmark that was outlined in crystal on his palm that randomly appeared again in a random way since his birth.

Though he grew up without it,he knew it spelled bad alone...

Alex's amulet floated in the air,glowing silver.

"W-what's happening?!"she asked,paniced.

"This is a sign,you two,"Cranky said.

"Sign?"DK asked.

"What sign?"Shiomei asked.

"A sign of the apocolypse?"Angie asked.

"A sign of our destiny and I'm spelling it wrong?"Alex said.

"Correct,Alex,and all those other ones don't make SENSE!"Cranky yelled.

"DESTINY?!"DK yelled."What do you mean 'destiny' and you're still spelling it wrong!"

"I guess I didn't tell you that you housed most of the Crystal Coconut's power?"Cranky said,ashamed of himself,to DK.

"I knew there was a reason I was given this..."Alex mumbled.

"N-no..."DK said.

"Legend has it that if one is born with a birthmark outlined in crystal they house the Crystal Coconut's power,"Cranky said."And another with the same mark."Cranky turned over Alex's hand,causing the same mark to appear.Alex pulled her hand back.

"No!"she screamed.

This caused DK,Shiomei,Alex,and Angie to exchange confused glances.Klump and Krusha were there too,grinning evily.Krusha soon stopped though.

But they were hiding so they don't randomly count in a random way.Klump smiled,causing Krusha to look confused,as always,at Klump.

"Why are you grinnin' like that,General?"Krusha asked.

"This is a good way to get promoted!"Klump exclaimed so loud that only he and Krusha could hear in a random way.

"..."Krusha was silent.

"Now,"Klump began."Let's get back into our minecart thingie and go tell King K.Rool about this and that we like pie!"

"Sounds good to me,"Krusha said,stuffing said pie into his mouth.

Said kremlings went to go tell K.Rool about the birthmark,the bit of power they managed to steal from DK and Alex(?),and their randomness.

"Weilds of pain,"Cranky said,"help thy to a perfect place in the world.Ease their pain and let the power be releaed from their vein."

DK and Alex stared as a ghostly figure appeared,dressed in ancient clothing.

"Will you two be suitable to hold the power?"the ghost said.The ghost's eyes glowed bright and silvery."I,Inka-Dinka-Doo,will now conduct the final judgment."

"The final...judgement..."DK and Alex thought.

K.ROOL ISLE

Klump and Krusha randomly rode on their random minecart thingie to tell K.Rool about the crystal birthmark upon DK's palm,and that they like pie,holding something.A...crystal like object of some sort.

"KING K.ROOL!!!!!!!!!"Klump and Krusha screamed so loud that they could make the kongs fall over...which,in fact,they did.

"Supream Scalyness?"Klump asked."Your Royal Roughness?"

"WHAT IS IT?!"K.Rool screamed from the bathroom(?)."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!DIDN'T I TELL YOU NO CALLS,NO NEWS,NO INTURUPTIONS UNTIL TOMORROW?!IT'S BEEN A BAD VILLIAN DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But sir!I think you're really gonna like this because it regardes a secret about Alexandra and Donkey Kong and some of Donkey Kong and Alexandra's -"Klump tried to say.

"**GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!**"K.Rool screamed.

"Guess we give the bit of Donkey Kong and Alexandra's immortal power we took from them back and apologize,"Klump said,turning to Krusha,who nodded.

K.Rool heard this and ran out of the bathroom without his cape on...and with toilet paper attached to his foot?

"A bit of Donkey Kong and Alexandra's immortal power?!"he asked,humping his throne in glee."Really?!"

"Yes sir!"Klump and Krusha said in usion.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"K.Rool laughed maniaclly as he started dancing like mad,causing Klump and Krusha to exchange confused glances."Brillient!"

He stopped dancing as he relized something.

"How did you two homespun idiots get it anyway?"he asked.

"Well,first I tittled the battle "The Bloody Battle Of The Baboons" then I-"Klump started.

"Never mind that!"K.Rool said."All that matters now is that I have a fraction of their power!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow,"Klump said."Second time he's laughed maniacly and it hasn't even been twenty minuets yet into the chapter."

"Three,two,one,"Krusha said,looking at his watch that magically appeared."Now it's been twenty minuets,Your Highness and General."

Klump turned to Krusha.

"Are you crazy???"he asked.

LATER THAT WEEK

Cranky must've been crazy to give Alex a potion that made her so hyper she'd never stfu!

"ALEX!!!!!!!SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!"he yelled,throwing his arm back just as Alex came back around.

"Ouch,"Alex said,landing with her knees touching her forehead.Luckily she had practice doing this so she was used to the pain.Wrinkly shook her head.

"We've got to get you off of sugar,"she said.

"...But I never had sex with the sugar!"Alex said,staring/blinking at Wrinkly.Wrinkly shook her head.

"I DIDN'T MEAN GET OFF OF SUGAR AS IF YOU HAD SEX WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she yelled so loud neckys in a near by tree flew out of the tree.

Said tree then had sex with a random necky.Said necky,nine months later,had a baby that was half-tree half-necky.

Wrinkly stared at the randomness as the screen came back to where they were sitting,Alex was untangled,Cranky was meantally saying,"WTF?" in his mind,and everyone that was reading this pratically stared at the randomness like Wrinkly did.

"What the hell?"Squwaks said.

"Exactly what I was thinking..."Wrinkly said.

"AHHHH!!!!NUUUUUUUE!!!!!!KNEES!!!!!...MUST...CHOP...OFF...KNEES!!!!"Meta Knight from Super Smash Bros. Brawl screeched.

Everyone stared at the randomness.

"...Question,"Wrinkly said after Alex got back up."If there's different video games in this,then why isn't this a Super Smash Brothers Brawl story?"

"Because I'm to stupid to put it in there,"Alex answered with a shrug."That and the fact that it was originally a DKC fic."

Meta Knight was still screeching something about chopping off knees when Cranky whacked both Meta Knight,because he was annoying him,and Alex,for putting Meta Knight in there,really hard because he was mad.Really mad.And by really mad I mean he was pissed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT HIM IN HERE?!"Cranky yelled.Alex shrugged.

"I was bored.Besides,we needed some comedy,"she said.Cranky pulled the chair out from beneath Alex and whacked her upside the head ten times screaming,"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD MAKE US LAUGH WHEN IT DIDN'T?!"

LATER THAT DAY

A shout could be heard all over the island.It sounded as if Wrinkly was mad at Cranky.

"IF YOU THINK I'M **EVER **GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT,YOU GUESSED WRONG!!!!!!!!!!"

Alex and Brook walked in to see what was wrong,only to find that Wrinkly's fist was pratically embeded in Cranky's face.Cranky's fingers twitched as he stayed in the same position.

"What the...?"Alex said,confused.

"What happened?"Brook asked.

"You should know already,"Wrinkly said,still ticked.By this point,Brook was half-hiding behind Alex.Alex understood now.

"He threw another potion bomb?"Alex asked.Wrinkly nodded."I thought so."

"It's the fifteenth time he's done it!"Brook and Wrinkly said in usion.They stared at each other for five minutes.

"That was weird,"Brook said.

"Why did he do it?"Alex asked.

"It was an accident..."Cranky managed to say."I didn't mean to do it!"

"That's what you said the _last fourteen_ times!"Wrinkly said,using her other fist to punch him in the head.She now relized what she did and blinked befor landing on him.

_THUD_

"...Boy,that was even weirder than when I saw your clones,"Brook said.

FLASHBACK

Brook's eyes popped out of her head at the sight.Three other Alex's,one blue,one orange,and one yellow,were standing behind the original Alex.

"CRAP!!!!!!!!!THE SECRET'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!"Alex yelled.

END FLASHBACK

Alex stared.

"Wow,that was weirder than when I saw_ your_ clones,"she said.

FLASHBACK

Alex was freaking out as Brook grasped her head and was mad.

"WAIT!!!!!!!WAIT!!!!WE DID THIS GAG ALREADY!!!!!!!!"Brook screamed.

END FLASHBACK

"OK then..."Alex said.

Chapter 12-It's A Strange,Strange State Of Affairs We're In That Has Lead To This Annoymus Battle! Part 2

LATER THAT NIGHT

A knock sounded on Alex's cabin door as a very sleepy and ticked Alex walked to the door.

"What now?"she asked herself.

She opened the door to see who it was only to find Wrinkly there,breathing as if she was running out of air.Alex blinked a bit.

"What do you want?"Alex asked.

"The...the catastrophe..."Wrinkly stuttered."It's about to begin!"

Alex stared.She looked at her whistle,as if Wrinkly ment the camofluage whistle around Alex's neck.

"No!"Wrinkly said."Not that!A great catastrophe that could last 100 years!"

"What could stop it?"Alex asked,scared.

Suddenly,two _WHISH_s were heard.Which ment two figures.

Oh,crap...

A man simaler to Cranky except he was younger and had the lab coat buttoned up to help hide his identity along with the collar of it.Ancient writing coverd his face,or only the parts the two girls could see because of a mask with Chinese writing on it.Some ancient writing was in the white of his fiery red eyes.

Another shadow came out to reveal a boy of about twelve wearing a Japanese school uniform that had blood red eyes and nine green fox tails,wearing a mask with ancient writing on it to protect his identity.

"We are"

"Two keys"

"To stopping"

"A catastrophe"

""That's about to be unleashed!""

"What catastrophe?"Alex asked"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"The sixth key goes to the school you teach at,"the marked one said to Wrinkly.

"It could be anyone of those-!"Wrinkly started.

"An A/B student,"the nine-tailed one said.

Wrinkly turned her head away from the marked one and understood who it was.

"Holy..."she muttered.

By now,Alex's eyes had turned blood,fiery red.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT,CURSE-MARK?!"Alex yelled.She covered her mouth when she relized what she had just said.

"Only the other keys,"the one called Curse-Mark started,"knows the others' identities."

"And the sixth one,"the nine-tailed one started,"can speak different languages."

"_Bastardo_..."Alex mumbled.

"What?"Curse-Mark asked.

"_Ninete_,"Alex said.

LATER THAT WEEK

"OK,"Curse-Mark said."We finally have all the keys."

"Now,"Alex said."The question is;Where is the catastrophe?"

It was then that Alex saw that Wrinkly's eyes were looking up at the sky,a sad look on her face.Wrinkly could actually sense the tension to come.Unfortunetly,however,how she could no one knew.

"It's here,"she whispered.

Cranky also turned his attention to the sky.

"It's strange,"he said."We can both feel it's presense but it isn't here yet."

Pit walked into the clearing,aiming his bow to the sky.

"Pit,"Cranky growled."WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT HER?!"

"What?"Pit said."What do you mean?I was guarding Isaac!"

"Then,"Cranky started,"if it wasn't you,then it must be Dark Pit!"

Suddenly,an angel that looked alot like Pit except his clothes were black landed on a tree.He began appluading.

"Very good!"Dark Pit said.

"_Bastardo!_"Cranky growled."Why did you do that?!"

"You do relize you just said "bastard" in Italian?"Alex asked,walking sideways toward him for anime effect,poking his side.

"Wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...DIE!!!!!!!!"Dark Pit said,shooting an arrow.

Suddenly,a Nayru's Love was surrounding everyone except Dark Pit.

"DAMN!!!!!!"Dark Pit cried.

Alex looked behind her and smiled.There stood Princess Zelda of the Hyrule kingdom.Behind her was Link,the Hero of Time.

"Thanks Zelda!"Alex,with the exception of Ai and Immortal,said.

Ai smiled as she summoned up a HUGE ball of fire.

"I'll take it from here,Princess Zelda!"Ai said,throwing said HUGE fire ball at Dark Pit.

Dark Pit was hit and flung backwards about two yards,yelling in suprise.Immortal followed with a HUGE shadow ball.

"AGH!!!!"Dark Pit yelled,unaware of a Light Arrow coming towards him.

It struck,leaving a trail of gold around him.Alex turned around to see Link readying another Light Arrow.She readied an Ice Arrow.

"The Power Of Neptune will not forgive you!"she said."REMEMBER THE ALAMO!!!!!!!!!"

And with that,she shot the arrow at Dark Pit.Dark Pit fell,of course,and landed in a heap on the ground.At this moment,Ai,Immortal,Alex,and Link gathered in a circle with arrows pointing towards him.

"ICE ARROW!!!!!!!

Alex shot hers.

"SHADOW ARROW!!!!!!"

Immortal shoot his.

"LIGHT ARROW!!!!!!!!"

Link shot his.

"FIRE ARROW!!!!!!!!!!"

Ai shot hers.The four arrows collided with Dark Pit,who screamed in pain/horror/cheese.Alex turned to the other keys and Zelda as Dark Pit struggled to get up.

"We'll keep him down with the power of fire,ice,light,and dark!You need to destroy him!"Alex said.

Alex,Ai,Link,and Immortal suddenly glowed their elements' color and struggled to hold Dark Pit down like Zelda did to Ganondorf to help Link deliver the final blow.

"We're going to lose...all of them!"Wrinkly said,holding back tears.

"But there's one thing you have to know about a shikigami,"Cranky said."They never really die.Their souls go from one to another.I house Nishika's soul."

"Then,Shigemi will be reincarnated?"Wrinkly asked.Cranky nodded.

All American-Rejects' _It Ends Tonight_ started playing in the background.

Like in Digimon The Movie,when Greymon was battling a retarted bird digimon,it showed their bodies as sketches and then they all disapeared.All,of course,except for Link and Immortal and Ai.

Link was unconsious and so was Wrinkly.Cranky walked over to Link and Wrinkly(their bodies were side-by-side),put his hands on both,and healed them.After Cranky did so,Zelda walked up to Link and softly kissed him,unaware of what would happen when Link and Wrinkly wake up.

"The power of Nishika has chosen me to help you,"Cranky muttered,a smile forming on his face."The power is good and I hope it will help you heal completly."

A Pichu lay where Alex once stood,twitching in her sleep.Cranky walked over and poked the Pichu,only to be thundershocked in return.

This shock caused something in his body to change.His language?His feelings?His blood type?No one knows but ME!MWAHAHAHA!!!!

A/N:Hm,a vigorus ending for part 3.Especially with a Pichu thundershocking Cranky.

Pichu:Pi pichu?(What the?)

Cranky:Ooooooooooooooooow.That hurt!

Review and I will not knock you unconsious with the flat side of the Blue Slash Blade!;) If you don't review,then you shall be UNCONSIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Let's Get RETARDED!

**End Paridise Part 4**

Mwahahaha!!!!!!!!!I have knocked 17 PEOPLE UNCONSIOUS so far!

OK,maybe I'm overreacting but I can't believe this is the first story I've finished!Well,the one shots don't count.KILL THE EMPIRE,if you're reading this,YOU ARE ON MY MOST WANTED-TO-KILL LIST!!!!!!!!!

Oh.And I don't know Japanese so if I get the words wrong,don't sue me!And now it is a Ranma 1/2 crossover!And,the author's note is now a talk about the sequel.

Prolog-Aftermath And Link's Marriage

Wrinkly opened her eyes to find that she was in Zelda's bedroom.It was a pretty nice bedroom.The triforce symbol like the one on her dress,diamonds on the ceiling,and a picture of her and Link.

Wrinkly took a look at herself and gasped.She was in Link's body!How this happened no one knows.

"LINK!!!!!!!!!"she screamed.Suddenly,another scream,much similar to Wrinkly's,was heard as a paniced Link ran in...in Wrinkly's body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!"Link screamed.At that moment,Cranky walked in with the Pichu that thundershocked him silly on his shoulder.

"En ur re kei no mei!(You two seemed to've switched bodies!)"Cranky said.

"Like me and a Pichu!"the Pichu said.

Suddenly,the author's body ran in trying to use thundershock.Zelda walked in and put a leash on Pichu.

"Pichu,you're in the author's body!"she said."You can't use thundershock!"

"Pi pichu?(But why?)"Pichu asked.

"The author can't use electricety!"Zelda said.

A guard came in with something wrapped in blankets.Zelda,Link,Alex,Pichu,Cranky,and Wrinkly all walked up to the guard.

"Princess,someone has told me to give this to you,"the guard said,handing the bundle to Zelda.

"Who was it?"Zelda asked.

"A young kokiri named Mido,"the guard said befor leaving.

Zelda unwrapped the blankets around the top to find it was a young Hylian baby boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes.Cranky smiled.Shigemi had come back.

"Wrinkly,I en mo ku rei Shigemi imoki syra!(Wrinkly,I told you that Shigemi would return!)"he said to Wrinkly.

"Hai,imoki ur rei no meki!(Yes,I heard you the first time!)"she said in Japanese.

Suddenly,there was a shock that went through Cranky,Pichu,Alex,Wrinkly,and Link's bodies.Cranky's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"he yelled.He blinked."Whoa.I can speak English again."

Wrinkly,Link,Pichu,and Alex seemed to be examaining their bodies.It was then that they all smiled.

"WE'RE BACK IN OUR NORMAL BODIES!!!!!!"they cried.They stared.

"Chu...(Crud...)"Pichu said.

"We're doing it again..."Link said.Only there was one small thing that was still wrong with Link and Wrinkly...

"WHY DO I STILL SOUND LIKE LINK?!"Wrinkly screamed so loud that everyone in the castle could hear.

"I think it'll take a week for...uh..."Cranky said."Zelda,what his name?"

"Shigamika,"Zelda said,a smile forming on her face.

"As I was saying,Shigamika's powers should kick in within a week,"Cranky finished.

"What do you mean by that,Cranky?"Zelda asked,poking him in the head.

Zelda put Shigamika on her bed where the one-month-old started crawling around befor he nearly fell.As Zelda walked over to Cranky,Alex quickly caught the Hylian/Kokiri/Shikigami with her long,pure white angle wings.

Shigamika laughed befor being held by his new father.

"Shigemi's soul has been reincarnated into Shigamika's body like Nishika's has been reincarnated into mine,"Cranky explained."All the soul holders' powers kick in a different ages.Mine kicked in when I was 17."

ABOUT FIVE WEEKS LATER

"NO!!!!!!!!"Link screamed."YOU WILL NOT LET LINK GET MARRIED WHEN I'M IN HIS BODY!!!!!!!!"

"But,Wrinkly,Princess Zelda set the marriage to five weeks after the propsel!"Impa said,chasing Link around with one of Dafness's robes.

"Mama,"Shigamika said."Why is Impa chasing Daddy around with one of Grandpa's robes?"

Zelda,who was in a pure white wedding gown,turned to Shigamika.Zelda smiled as Alex tucked in her angel wings to chase Link and Impa quicker.

"Because it's our wedding day,"Zelda said.

"But isn't Daddy and Wrinkly back in their normal bodies?"Shigamika asked,Wrinkly nodded.

"But Link doesn't want to get married when he has my voice,"Wrinkly said in Link's overly high pitched voice between French,Spanish,and American.

Just then a surge went through both Link and Wrinkly's bodies.When the surge passed,both Wrinkly and Link were face-down on the floor.

"What the hell?"Link questioned in his normal voice.He blinked befor grinning mentally."I HAVE MY NORMAL VOICE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wrinkly walked over to Link,whacked upside the head a couple of times with the flat side of the Blue Slash Blade,and froze him with an Ice Arrow.

"When will he be OK?"Shigamika asked.

"10 minuets,"Wrinkly said.

"BUT THE WEDDING IS IN 10 MINUETS!!!!!!"Zelda cried.

"Hmm..."Alex said."Better wake him up."

She un-froze him with a Fire Arrow.Link frantically jumped up,on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"he screamed.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Ranma and Sakuaria were eating noodles with Alex at Shigemi's house.With Shigemi gone,it belonged to Alex.Alex was sweatdropping.Alex had only made three pots of noodles but they were almost gone!

Mainly because Sakuaria and Ranma had several(10,actually) bowls of buttered ramen while Alex only had 6!Man,were Ranma and Sakuaria hungry?

"Will you two _please_ save the rest for me?!"Alex asked.

"Miss Alex,"Sakuaria said,"we love the noodles!You're a great noodle cook!"

"Well,"Alex said."Like us ramen lovers say,praise the god of ramen!"

"Shouldn't you and Sakuaria get back to Japan?"a girl's voice asked.Everyone else turned to see Jessica,Alex's friend.

"Uh...Yeah,we should!Right,pops?"Sakuaria asked her father.Ranma wasn't paying attention.Sakuaria,Jessica,and Alex anime fell.

AT CRANKY'S

"Kasumi,"Cranky started,shifting his head from side to side."Where's Sakuaria and her dad?"

"At Saku's,"was Kasumi's reply.

"Isn't Saku...?"Cranky started befor relizing who "Saku" was."Oh..."

END END PARIDISE

(Inuyasha next episode theme starts playing while it shows scenes from the sequel,characters mouthing the words)

Wrinkly's voice:With most of the keys gone,it's a wonder why everyone is acting strange!

Ryoga's voice:Of course,who exactly _is_ Sakuaria anyway?

Cranky's voice:We're wasting time!The author isn't giving us but 10 minutes to do this!

Ryoga's voice:Sorry...

Shigamika's voice:What's Alex to do?She misses that Shigemi guy!

Cranky's voice:Uhhhhhhh...

Ranma's voice:Every bit of what's been said so far about it,can it help us?

Dixie's voice:Of course,has Alex been pushed to the limits?

Akane's voice:Duh.

Kasumi:Maybe.

Nabiki:You'll have to find out in End Paridise 2:Chained Memory Quest!


	6. YAY Link Got Married

**End Paridise**

Only one part left!Yay!I enjoyed writing this story but I wish it didn't have to end...

And Sheik is in a seperate body and is male!

New characters:

Ranma Saotome-A half-boy,half-girl,Akane Saotome's husband.and Sakuaria's father

Sakuaira "Kuaria" Saotome-Ranma and Akane's daughter and a half-girl,half-boy like her father.Is she the real Sakuaria?

Akane Saotome-Nabiki and Kasumi Tendo's sister,Ranma's wife,and Sakuaria's mother.

Ryoga Hibiki-A guy that has a crush on Akane and is Ranma's rival.

Sheik-One of the few remaining Sheikaih and used-to-be Zelda's counterpart until she found out he was male.

Rebecca-Alex's cousin who likes being called Becca

Y.Rebecca-Becca's youngerself who likes to be called Ruroni.

Y.Angie-Angie's youngerself who prefers to be called Ukyo.

Y.Shiomei-Shiomei's youngerself who prefers to be called Meimei-chan or Shio-chan.

Y.Alex-Alex's youngerself who prefers to be called Marth.

Y.Jaslin-Jaslin's youngerself who prefers to be called Jase.

Y.Brooklyn-Brooklyn's younger self who prefers to be called Brook or Sakia.

Ranko-Alex's mamkut(half-dragon),half-kitsune with wings,half-forest fairy.

Shiei-Alex's Sheikaih half.

Shia-Brook's mamkut,half-kitsune with wings,half-forest fairy.

Rana-Shiomei's mamkut,half-kitsune with wings,half-forest fairy.

Ryo-Angie's mamkut,half-kitsune with wings,half forest fairy.

Y.Shiei-Alex's younger Sheikaih half.

Wolf Cranky-Cranky's wolfself who prefers to be called Wolf.

Wolf Wrinkly-Wrinkly's wolfself who prefers to be called Ryaka.

Final Scene 1:Cherry Blossms And Author Gone Crazy?

NINE YEARS EARLIER

Alex,Shiomei,and Angie were sitting on the grass at the Kong College campus.It was a beautiful day.Everything was perfect.Nothing is more relaxing than a nice day spent with your friends...except swimming.

"What do you say we go swimming?"Angie asked after five minutes of silence.

"Sure sounds good to me!"Shiomei said after Alex blew her whistle to agree.

"It's settled then,"Angie said,standing up."Er...Alex,you'll have to leave the whistle on land."

"(Tweet)?"Alex asked.

"It'll screw up if you get it wet,"Angie said.

"(Tweet),"Alex said.

As the girls went to the lake to swim,Alex thought about what Angie said.If it screws up,she'll have to talk like normal people.

"Bongo Beach!"Angie said,turning to Alex and Shiomei and winking at them."We're gonna have fun!"

Alex nodded and blew her whistle at the same time befor putting her whistle on land.When the girls were in the water,Angie said it would be fun to play Water-Benders.

"Sounds good,"Alex said.Alex and Angie gapped at her."What?You've never heard me talk?"

"Er...N-no!"Angie said.

PRESENT

Alex sighed and looked at her blaster.That memory of when Angie and Shiomei first heard her talk seemed more like an eternity than nine years.She pointed her blaster at Sheik.

"Where's Shiomei?"she asked in a stern voice as she tightened the grip of the trigger.

"Shiomei?"Sheik asked."Who's that?"

"WHERE'S SHIOMEI?!"Alex asked in a sterner voice as she tightened the grip to where it was about to fire.

"IN THE CLOSET!!!!!"Sheik screamed.

"Thank you,weakling,"Alex said as she shot Sheik in the head.Link and Zelda stared at the horrifying sight.

"Wh-what did you do?!"Link gasped.

"I killed Sheik,"Alex said,pointing her blaster at him."It was one of my missions that was never accomplished.I was waiting til this time to do it."

"You're nothing but a rotten spy!"Cranky growled...literally.

"Took you a while,"Alex said,smirking."I've been like this for five years.Now that you know..."She fired her gun at him."...YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!"

Wrinkly,paniced,quickly grabbed Link's sheild and handed it to Cranky,who reflected it at Alex,who ducked.

"**Very** impressive!"Alex said."I never thought you would be the 'I-must-not-let-her-do-this' type,bitch."

"Hey!"Cranky screamed."You've got no right to say that to her,bitch!"

"Of course,"Alex started,"it's true Cranky can't defend himself."

She started to walk off when fist collided with skull.Alex fell on the floor to reveal Cranky,who was very mad.Cranky's eyes had turned blood red and it looked as though he was transforming into a wolf.

"She thinks she'll get away with it,"Cranky muttered as he sprouted a wolf's tail."She balistic."

"Is this what she was planning for the end of this story?"Sheik asked as he got up.Everyone stared."What?I just pretended to be dead so she'd think I was actually dead."

"Wh-what's happening to Cranky?"the author,who seemed more happier than the balistic one,asked as she saw Cranky with his hand still in fist position.

"A wolf,"Wrinkly answered.

"HUH?"everyone else asked in usion.

"I should've known,"she muttered and turned around.

"What do you mean?"Shigamika asked.

"Like my part..."Wrinkly said."...ten generations ago,a wolf named Bain cast a curse upon my part and Cranky's part of the clan.From then on,those two portions' decendents half been hanyus."

"But you're a full-fleged demon,"Zelda said."How's it possible?"

"Some turn out yokais and some turn out hanyus,"Wrinkly said."By what I can see here,me and Cranky..."She pointed at Cranky,who was now a wolf,then herself."...are yokais."

"Then DK would be...?"Zelda started.

"A hanyu,"Wrinkly said.At this,everyone but her and Cranky anime fell.

"How's that possible?"Ranma asked.

"Like I told you befor,"Wrinkly said."Some turn out yokais and some turn out hanyus."

Of Course...

Y.Alex was looking at a map of the Kongo looked at Y.Shiomei.

"Meimei-chan,"she said.Y.Shiomei turned to Y.Alex."Where are we going?I forgot."

"Kongo Cemetry,"Y.Shiomei said.Y.Alex's hair frizzed up a bit when she heard that word.

"Kongo C-c-cemetry?"Y.Alex asked.

"Of course!"Y.Shiomei said,nodding."You wanted to see all the kongs that lived years ago,right?"

"Er...Right,"Y.Alex said.

So the two walked with Y.Brook and Y.Angie.As they walked along,Y.Alex started singing a poem quietly.

"_...Three,four,better lock the door.Five,six,grab a crusufix_,"she sang.

Suddenly,she was nuged.She turned around to find her mamkut fairy,Ranko,wanting to play.Y.Alex patted the fairy on the head.

"Not now,Ranko!"she said.

"Alex,where are going?"Ranko asked."Where ever we're going,I can get you all there FASTER!"

LATER

A sheikaih member stood on top of the entrance,looking down at the eight.What she was planning,I only know.

"Feh,"she said."Idiots.Going into a graveyard at night.What a perfect death!"She noticed Ranko and Y.Alex."R-ranko?"

She couldn't let Ranko and Y.Alex get trapped.Her mission was to keep the eight from being locked in the graveyard over night.

When Y.Alex,Y.Shiomei,Y.Brook,and Y.Angie were in there,they started walking around.Y.Alex pointed at a tombstone and gasped.

"Meimei-chan!Ukyo!Sakia!"Y.Alex said."Look!"

She pointed at the name and they all read with strange faces:

ARUAKI MIKIYO

1905-1930

R.I.P

Y.Shiomei blinked,confused.

"Er..."she said."This guy's last name isn't Kong.It's Mikiyo."

"Plus,the guy was only twenty-five when he died,"Y.Brooklyn said.It was then that she noticed Y.Alex had fallen on the ground."Sakuaria!Are you OK?!"

Final Scene 2:The End Of Shiei And Alex?

"Sakuaria!"Y.Angie said."Sak,hang in there!"

"The crisis is upon her,"the doctor said.

"What's gonna happen,doc?"Y.Brooklyn said.

"If me and her were to be fused,"Shiei said,"then she can be saved."

"Sh...Shiei..."Y.Alex mumbled.

FLASH

After two hours,Y.Alex finally woke looked at all the unfimilar people.She sat up and shook Y.Brooklyn.

"Where am I?"Y.Alex asked.

"The hospital,"Y.Brook said."You passed in the cemetry,Alex."

"Er...?"Y.Alex said."Who's Alex?I'm Sakuaria Xaing."

"Of course,"a female's voice said."Amnesia.She thinks she's Sakuaria Saotome."

Y.Brook turned around,a smile forming on her face.It was Wrinkly,DK and Cranky following close behind.

"Am I Alex or Sakuaira?"Y.Alex said.

"Well,"Cranky said."Alex is the nickname we gave you.Shigemi said that your birth name was Sakuaria Marth Xaing.

"Shigemi?!"Y.Alex said."He's here?"

"He's with the militia,"Cranky said."Been like that for three years,since you were five."

A boy with spikey red/silver hair with hazel eyes wearing a militia solider's uniform walked in.

"Shigemi?"DK asked,cocking his head.

"I heard Shiei was here,"Shigemi said."Where is she?"

"She fused with Alex,"Y.Brook said.

"Wait,"Y.Angie said."Isn't Shiei...your _wife_?"

"Yeah,"Shigemi said.

"She fused with Alex to save her,"Y.Shiomei said.

"Shigemi,"Y.Alex said."Please tell them that my real name's not Alex but Sakuaria Marth Xaing."

"We changed your name,"Shigemi said.

Y.Alex stared in disbelief.

A/N:Yay!Finished with this part!Only one to go...but I don't think that it is considered a real part...OH WELL!!!!!!!!!Adios and reveiw!


End file.
